


maybe we could give this a try

by palangga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Sakusa Is Not Bad With Kids, The Twins Have A Younger Sibling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fil/eng, haha yes woo, no beta we die like men
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palangga/pseuds/palangga
Summary: who knew sakusa kiyoomi would be good with kids?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	maybe we could give this a try

“Bawal ilabas ang cellphone during class hours, Atsumu,” I lifted my head to see where the voice came from. Nagulat ako nang malamang galing ito kay Sakusa, classmate at seatmate ko simula nung grade school. He was facing in front so my surprised expression was immediately replaced by amusement as I started to wiggle my eyebrows suggestively in his direction.

“Concerned ka ba, Omi? ‘Wag kang mag-alala, ikaw lang naman crush ko eh,” Halos pabulong kong sabi sa kanya sabay tago ng phone sa bulsa ko. Pinigilan ko ang tawa ko nang nakita kong kumunot ang noo nito dahil sa sinabi ko. 

He whispered something under his breath which made me look at him in confusion. He didn’t repeat it, though, so I ended up turning my attention back to the lecture.

Mahirap naman kapag nahuli pa ako, eh. Ayoko namang magsulat ng ‘I won’t use my cellphone during class again’ sa limang yellow pad paper na back-to-back o magbayad ng multa sa office Prefect of Discipline. Sayang sa oras, sayang din sa pera. 

Wala namang nagte-text sa’kin kundi si Osamu, Globe na nagsasabing wala na raw akong load at mga trolls na nagpapaload kaya gulat nalang ako nang malaman na nagtext si Mama na ako ang susundo kay Hiro, ang bunso naming kapatid ni Osamu, pagkatapos ng klase niya sa pre-school.

Ba’t ako ang susundo na may trainings ako after class? May org meeting pa kami bago ‘yun. ‘Di na ako nakapagreply sa message ni Mama dahil tinawag ako ni Sakusa. Napaka-KJ talaga, baka isumbong pa ako. 

‘Di kami ganoon ka-close ni Sakusa. Hell, even though we were classmates even way back in grade school, we never had any decent conversations unless we’re talking about those times wherein I’m constantly pissing him off on purpose.

His outer appearance is cold, distant, at may pagka-intimidating. He’s private about almost everything, and he’s the type of person who’s blunt about his surroundings, malakas din stance niya regarding certain issues. Kapag may gustong makipag-argue sa kanya, he clearly makes his point across -- isa sa mga rason kung bakit ayaw na ayaw ko siyang maging kalaban tuwing magde-debate kami sa isang subject. We’re not close, at initially, wala naman din akong balak na makipag-close sa kanya but being classmates with him after how many years made me realize na there are a lot of things about him that never fails to exceed my expectations. 

Pagkatapos ng org meeting namin, agad akong nag message sa groupchat ng team na male-late ako sa training dahil susunduin ko kapatid ko. Thumbs na lang ang nireply ng team captain namin, nagreact pa ang mga gago kong teammates ng haha.

I locked my phone and immediately rushed towards the gate, hoping my brother’s by the lobby when I realized that it was starting to get dark outside. I shivered the moment I stepped out of the premises and looked around.

I tried to calm my heart that was starting to pick up its pace nang makita kong wala si Hiro sa lobby, whispering words to myself positive things such as,  _ positive akong hindi ‘yun na-kidnap. Positive rin akong papatayin ako ni mama kapag nalamang nawawala si Hiro. _

“Hiro?” I called out as I started to ask the students who are still staying in the school grounds. To no avail, napaupo nalang ako sa isang bench malapit sa gym habang nakapatong ang ulo ko sa aking mga kamay. I was so close to concluding that perhaps my brother was kidnapped when I heard a small but familiar voice calling me from a distance?”

“Kuya? Kuya ‘Tsum, here po!” 

My head snapped towards the direction of the voice and a wave of relief washed over my entire system when I saw my little brother running towards me with his tiny feet. I jogged towards where he was and opened my arms to pull him in a hug.

“Sa’n ka nanggaling? Kanina pa kita hinahanap, alam mo bang nag-aalala na ako?” Sunod-sunod kong sabi sa kanya as I checked his arms and legs for possible injuries. Wala namang sugat, pero may bakas ng dumi ‘yung uniform niya.

I was about to ask kung saan ‘yon nanggaling when out of nowhere, he broke free from my grasp and ran towards the other person who was slowly approaching us. Napaawang ang bibig ko nang makita kung sino yung tinakbuhan ng kapatid ko.

“Hiro? Why are you with…” My voice trailed off. I didn’t know how to address him and calling him by his last name would sound too formal. I don’t think it’s also the right time for me to call Sakusa by the nickname I use to tease him.

“Oh, si kuya Kiyo po ba? He stayed with me hanggang sa makarating ka, Kuya,” Hiro looked back at me and smiled, turning his attention back to Sakusa again. 

_ Kiyo _ ? Sa’n ‘yun nanggaling?

I nodded in understanding kahit na 'di pa rin nagsi-sink in sa akin 'yung mga pinagsasasabi ni Hiro. I looked at how Sakusa bent his knee down para magka-height sila and said something to my brother which made him eagerly nod in reply, smiling after.

Not long after their conversation, Hiro ran towards me again. "Tara na po, kuya! You have training pa po diba?"

_ Ay, shit _ .

I was too invested with Hiro and Sakusa that I forgot na may training pa pala ako! Patay ako sa captain namin mamaya baka ano pang ipapagawa sa akin as punishment. I held my brother's hand and looked at Sakusa.

"Bye po, kuya Kiyo!" My brother waved enthusiastically as Sakusa returned the gesture, his eyes turning into tiny crescents. I figured he was also smiling under his mask which also made me smile a little.

"At- Miya," I heard Sakusa call my name kaya napatingin ako sa kanya. "'Wag mo ulit iwan na mag-isa kapatid mo.  _ Tanga _ ."

Napaawang ang bibig ko sa sinabi niya and immediately looked at Hiro na mukha namang hindi narinig 'yung sinabi ni Sakusa. I breathed out a sigh of relief, baka kasi makuha pa 'yun ni Hiro at papagalitan pa ako ni Mama at ni ‘Samu.

As we both walked back to the gym, I was too caught up with what happened to Hiro earlier that I didn't even realize that I didn't get to thank Sakusa for being with my younger brother.

I shook my head. Bukas na lang.

'Di na rin ako pinagalitan ng captain namin dahil naging abala na siya sa pag-entertain kay Hiro. Dalhin ko na lang kaya si Hiro tuwing may training para 'di ako mapagalitan. 

Joke. Unless….?

Pagkauwi namin ng bahay pagkatapos ang training, agad na pinaliguan ni Mama si Hiro bago kumain ng dinner. Tinignan ako nang masama ni ‘Samu, na parang ‘di siya naniniwala na inuwi ko ang kapatid namin na walang sugat o dumi man lang sa mukha.

“Aminin mo, nawala mo si Hiro sa school kanina, noh?” 

Malapit na akong mabulunan sa sinabi niya at agad na tumanggi. “Gago, anong akala mo sa’kin? Grabe ka naman, ‘Samu. You don’t trust me anymore? Hurts, man.”

“Tanga. Nag message si Rin, sabing nakita niya si Hiro na kasama si Sakusa,” He rolled his eyes habang nilalagay yung mga plato sa lamesa.

“Ah,” I nodded with a teasing smirk on my face. “Si Suna, huh?”

“Huwag mo ngang ibahin yung topic, gago. Oo, si Rin, problema mo?”

Napailing ako. “Wala. Ang importante, Hiro got home safely. Dami mong sinasabi, ‘Samu.”

“Ba’t kasama niya si Sakusa, ‘Tsumu? Nasisiraan ka na ba ng bait? Gusto mong tawagan ko si Kuya Kita para kausapin ka?” Napalaki ang mga mata ko nung nabanggit niya ang pangalan ni Kuya Kita.

“Foul, uy. Tanong lang, walang tawagan ng ex-crushes. Sama ng bibig mo, bro,” Sabi ko habang tinuro sa kanyang direksyon ang kutsara bago nilapag sa plato. “Sa totoo lang, ‘di ko alam e. Gulat nga rin ako.”

I saw my brother shrug his shoulders, his face trying to suppress a smile to which I ignored. I shook my head, still thinking about what happened earlier. Maybe I’ll just ask Hiro later before his bedtime. 

**

“Hiro, can I ask something?” Kumatok ako sa pinto ng kwarto niya kahit bahagyang nakabukas na ito. He looked at me and nodded, positioning himself sa kama niya habang hawak hawak yung owl plushie niyang bigay ni Bokuto. 

“Po, kuya?”

“Um, yung si kuya Kiyo, ba’t kasama mo siya kanina?” I didn’t know how to word my sentence out and I only hoped that it didn’t come off wrongly.

Tinignan lang ako ni Hiro and pouted. “Hinanap kita sa lobby, kuya, pero wala ka po ‘don. Kuya Kiyo passed by and asked sino raw po hinahanap ko. Sabi ko ikaw and then he said na he’ll stay with me hangga’t mahanap ka po namin. The end po!”

Napataas kilay ko. “Ah? Ganon ba?”

“Binigyan niya rin ako chocolate, kuya! I like Kuya Kiyo na.” He giggled upon seeing the distaste expression on my face. 

Ang dali ma-budol netong kapatid namin basta may chocolates yung tao. Nako, mahirap na. “More than Kuya ‘Samu? More than me?”

“Joke lang po, kuya! You and kuya ‘Samu are the best!” 

I chuckled. “Oo na, oo na. Wala lang, I was curious. Sleep ka na, Hiro, may class ka pa tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Goodnight po kuy - when can I meet Kuya Kiyo po ulit?”

“Miss mo na agad? Porket binigyan ka lang ng chocolate, ah,” Sabi ko habang kunwaring nagtatampo. Tumawa lang kapatid ko, not saying anything more. “Kapag ako ulit susundo sa’yo.”

**

“Miya.”

Napatigil ang pagsusulat ko ng notes nang tinawag niya ako. Napatingin ako kay Sakusa na para bang kanina pa may gustong sabihin. “Hm? Bakit, Omi?”

Iniwas niya ang tingin kaya mas lalo akong na-curious. “Kailan mo ulit dadalhin si Hiro dito sa school?”

I blinked once, then twice. Baka kasi mali yung narinig ko kaya hindi muna ako nakasalita. Binitawan ko ang hawak kong ballpen at pinatong ang braso ko sa desk ko, ang buong atensyon ko sa pagmumukha ni Sakusa na hanggang ngayon, iniiwas pa rin ang tingin. 

“Hm? Sino? Si Hiro, yung kapatid ko?”

“Hindi. Aso niyo.”

Tumawa ako nang malakas. Buti nalang free period namin kaya walang may pakialam. 

“Anong gagawin mo sa kapatid ko?” I asked dramatically, clutching my chest. “Kapatid ko siya, Omi! Hindi mo siya makukuha!”

Nakita kong pinigilan ni Sakusa ang tawa niya kaya napatigil ako. He composed himself and sinamaan ako ng tingin. “Sabi ko kasi dadalhan ko siya ng chocolates next time na magkikita kami. Maglalaro rin kami.”

Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. “Mahilig ka sa bata, Omi? Akala ko ba ayaw mo kasi makalat sila?”

“May anak ate ko, uy.” He rolled his eyes. “Oo, makalat pa rin sila. Kung ayaw mo sabihin, okay lang naman. Pakisabi nalang na -”

“Gago, uy! Sasabihin ko naman! Ano, free ka ba ngayong Saturday? Dadalhin ko si Hiro.” Nagulat ako sa sinabi ko at muntikan nang bawiin ‘yon nung tumaas ang kilay ni Sakusa at tinignan ako.

“Crush mo ba ako, Miya? At ginawa mo pang excuse kapatid mo para yayain ako ng date?” He’s now looking at me teasingly, the corners of his lips curling up. Ang lakas pala neto magbiro, e. Mahina ako rito.

“Uy hindi a -”

“Sure?” Ngumingiti na siya. Tangina naman.

“Oo, oo! Crush kita, tangina. Bwisit. Basta Saturday, sama si Hiro. Miss ka na no’n.” 

“Ikaw ba?”

“Oo nama- hoy, tangina mo, Omi ha!”


End file.
